


Not Leaving Well Alone

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll





	Not Leaving Well Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



No sooner had Inspector Neele closed the door of his flat behind him, than someone put her hands over his eyes and whispered "Guess who?"

"Miss Dove." The hands were withdrawn, and she appeared before him, impudently demure. "What's your game now?"

"And I'm thrilled to see you too, Inspector, as always." She smirked. "I've already cleaned your flat, so I thought we could have dinner, followed by a show. What do you say?"

"You're under arrest, Miss Dove. Breaking and entering."

"And tidying." She held out her hands. "You. Me. Handcuffs. If only it could always end this way."


End file.
